conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Warp Pistol
The Warp Pistol is a Drudge weapon. It is a semi-automatic pistol. Just like most Drudge weapons, it uses bio-mass for ammunition. The Warp Pistol is the only Drudge pistol weapon. It was codenamed "Warp Pistol" because the shots it fires rebound several times before disintegrating. This weapon can be charged to fire a mass of powerful bio-projectiles. In The Conduit, it is carried only by Med-Mites, but can be found in certain weapon modes of multiplayer. Research of this kind is ongoing.The Conduit Official Site Appearance The warp pistol is a blue/green color with a dark red barrel.It has an antenna sticking up near the back of the gun that moves up and down slowly.When the pistol is charged its barrel glows bright orange which is the same color of its shots. Reloading The weapon uses bio masses for ammunition.When it is reloaded it makes a small sound which insinuates it may be alive. Melee When you melee, the player whips with the pistol in a top-to-bottom motion. Strategy Contrary to what one might think, this Pistol can pack a punch. The Warp Pistol is very similar to the Strike Rifle in terms of damage and ammo. Like the Strike Rifle, this pistol can be charged up, and when charged, it will kill in one hit. After the charged shot has hit a surface, it will split into smaller rounds and bounce everywhere, killing any other enemy with the unfortunate victim. Unlike the Strike Rifle, though, this weapon does not have a scope, making it not well suited for long-range combat. Overall, this weapon is a great sidearm to have. Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 7,500 Credits The lightest of the Drudge arsenal, this weapon fires semi-automatic blasts that will ricochet off of any surface. When charged, it fires a cluster of shots with the same properties. Category: Energy. Note: Blasts will deal explosive damage once they ricochet. Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "A small secondary weapon that shoots an energy projectile that bounces off walls. A great close-range weapon for tight quarters!" *Clip Size - 24 rounds *Damage - 16.6... *Charged Fire - 6 Shot "Shotgun" spray (6 ammo) *Headshot Multiplier - 100% (none) Normal shots bounce once, charged shots each bounce twice. Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Capacitor (Primary) *Explosive Focus (Primary) *Energy Focus (Primary) *Improved Explosives (Secondary C) *Improved Energy Damage (Secondary C) Trivia *If you stand still for long enough when using the warp pistol, Michael Ford will try to touch the weapon with his other hand but it will snap at him. *When it runs out of ammo, it makes a noise when you feed the bio-mass into it, showing how the Drudge weapons are bio-mechanical. *Only this weapon and the Aegis Device lack a true alt. fire in Conduit 2, but their different charge shots can make up for that. **Additionaly, this is the only returning weapon from The Conduit that lost its "alt. mode" (the visor view) from the first game and did not gain a new one in Conduit 2. *In the 7/21 update the Warp Pistol received a small buff to it's rate of uncharged fire, this has made it far more useful. References Category:Drudge weapons Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conduit 2 weapons